My Warmth
by GoCraxy242
Summary: "You gave me the warmth in the first place." OC included... Not the OC I had in mind but still. REVIEW PLEASE!


**HELLO PEOPLE!**

So, so, I haven't been getting reviews on my stories lately. It's a bit boring. :/

I decided to upload this story, which I wrote like, last year. :P

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own this beautiful couple. :(

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasayan felt warm.

Yes, warm. In the last couple of days of October. Plus, their country's temperature dropped dramatically a couple of days before, so it had to be really cold.

The reason for this warmness was an extremely cute thing, that mostly all of the boys in their high school wants to own. It had brown, wavy hair, which reached just a little bit lower from the shoulder-level. It had matching brown, bubbly eyes as well. Luckily for Sasayan, this ultimately 'warm' thing, just happened to be in his arms at the moment.

It was Natsume Asako.

Sasayan pulled her tighter into his chest. She was still trembling, but her coldness had gone down a bit, and she wasn't crying anymore; instead clinging onto Sasayan with all she got.

Sasayan, while returning from baseball practice (which had been cancelled due to the temperature) had spotted Natsume huddled under a bus stop stand, curled on the seat, hugging onto her visibly shaking knees.

The surrounding trees had been waving slightly, and leaves fell onto the roof of the bus stand.

When he went closer, he found out that she was practically freezing - her tears, after falling to the ground, froze straight on into icicles. Acting on reflex, Sasayan had hugged her in a wild attempt to warm her off. It warmed him too, no doubt, to have the girl of his dreams grabbing onto his shirt for comfort.

Natsume whimpered slightly. She looked up at Sasayan's face which had gone red due to the pressure Natsume was putting on his waist.

Her eyes widened, and she let go of him at once, stammering her sorry's. "Sasayan-kun, are you-you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly. Sasayan smiled weakly, upset by the fact that his warmth was leaving him slowly.

"I'm fine, Natsume-san, but are _you _okay? You were so cold just now. What were you doing here anyway?"

Natsume blushed, which was an easy thing to see, as she was already so pale due to the cold. "Well… I was waiting for a bus." Sasayan-kun rolled his eyes as he plunked into the space next to Natsume, scooting closer to her to regain the warmth.

"Wow, Natsume-san, you were waiting for the bus? And here I thought you were going to Sydney and build an ice-cream shop there! How careless of me!"

Natsume giggled at Sasayan-kun's sarcastic reply. "Well, I was actually waiting for the person to come out of the bus, and then I thought I would wait for you and we'll all make a threesome and co-manage the ice-cream shop at Sydney! What do you think?"

Sasayan laughed as well, some heat returning to his face. "I think it's a great idea. But threesome? Doesn't that sound a bit… dirty?"

Natsume's cheeks flushed, and hotness flamed up inside her out of embarrassment. "Hey! Sasayan-kun! You know I didn't mean it that way!" She huffed at his replying laugh, secretly marveling at the way it soothed her senses so much.

"So, who were you waiting for?" Sasayan grinned.

"A friend… a friend I used to have before. She was… our relationship…" Natsume looked a bit uncomfortable searching for words, "We had a rough past." She concluded.

Sasayan instantly figured out that this was a touchy subject. This 'friend' must have had it harsh with Natsume's boy-magnetism. It had happened to many of her friends, or so as she said.

Just as Sasayan opened his mouth to say something cheeky in order to lift some spirits, a bus stopped in front of them.

It's yellow doors opened, and a tall girl with straight, black hair which reminded Sasayan of Chizuru Ooshima, walked out and stopped in front of Natsume. Both didn't say anything, and Sasayan looked nervously from each girl.

"Hello." Natsume smiled weakly.

"Asako Natsume." The other girl acknowledged.

Natsume pointed towards Sasayan.

"This is Sasayan-kun… I mean, Souhei Sasahara-kun. He is my-" Natsume stopped mid-sentence, her gaze on Sasayan. He gazed back. "He is my very close friend." She finished. Sasayan's eyes widened, more out of happiness than shock.

"I see. I'm Mira Kisumu. Nice to meet you." Mira Kisumu nodded her head towards Sasayan, who grinned back enthusiastically.

"Then… Sasayan-kun, I'll be going." Natsume stood up, smiling softly at him as she walked away. Sasayan felt a sharp shot of cold hit his heart - quite shockingly after the moment of happiness.

He stood up, his eyes on Natsume's bobbing hair as she walked away with Mira. They seemed to be talking rather seriously, although Natsume said something which caused Mira to smile slightly. They both walked down the road, and turned the corner out of sight. Even if he craned his neck, he wouldn't see them.

Sasayan dropped back onto the seat, sighing loudly.

His warmth had left him.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head onto the back of the seat. Rubbing his arms absent mindedly, he began to doze off with worry and upset in his head.

All of a sudden, he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck, and warmth flooded through him pleasantly. Opening his eyes, Sasayan found Natsume hugging him tightly, her face buried into his neck. A couple of feet away, Mira stood staring with a smile.

"Natsume-san?"

"Sasayan-kun…"

Natsume gazed into his olive green eyes, "Thank you for keeping me warm."

Sasayan smiled into her auburn orbs. "I should be thanking you. After all,"

He encircled his arms around her waist.

"You gave me the warmth in the first place."

* * *

Here's Mira and Natsume's conversation...

**Mira : What did you want to talk about? You said it was serious on the phone.**

**Natsume : Yes. You see, that boy you met just now... I... I'm in love with him.**

**Mira : *smile* I see. You want love advice?**

**Natsume : Yes...**

**Mira : Then go tell him how you feel... From the way he was looking at you, it looks like he likes you too. **

**Natsume : I would.. but.. I'm scared... What if he rejects me?**

**Mira : Then tell him that you're thankful for something... Give him gifts... Drop some hints.**

**Natsume : Thankful...?... Hmm... I'll be right back. **

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
